For You
by Winter's Tales
Summary: Mikan's life is a mess. Enter Natsume. His unlike ways surprisingly manage to pull back the lost pieces of Mikan's life. But the question is; Will this continue? NxMxR- On Hiatus-
1. Prologue

**First Chaptered Fiction.**

**Hope you'll like it. **

**For You**

Prologue:

**Mikan's POV**

I often wonder to myself, whether I would have been much happier if I had not met him. However, as soon as such thoughts passed my mind. I would shudder involuntarily. He was everything worth my existence. I loved him. I really loved him.

He was tall, I only reached his chin. He had short but really sharp eyebrows. Whenever I teased him about his eyebrows being short, he would glare at me. His eyelashes were so long that it brushed his upper cheeks when he blinked. He had fair and soft skin. His crimson eyes dazzled me. I could keep on staring in those if I had could. His raven hair though was always kept messy, added to his beauty. To sum it all, he was handsome, absolutely gorgeous.

But he was so arrogant that, at first, I wanted to hit his face squarely. He was cold and emotionless to almost everyone. At school, the only one he bothered to talk to was Koko, except for the occasional teasing I get a dose of everyday. If one considered nodding and replying to questions as talking, then yeah, I could say he talked to Koko. Well, that was before he was acquainted to Ruka. I could not figure out why I was hurt about the fact he talked normally with my best friend and cousin but not me; teasing did not count, though I felt better that he did acknowledge me. Well that hurt changed to understanding when I came to know that he and Ruka knew each other from before.

My life, which had been so upside down, regained its normal course when he entered it. He helped me to appreciate what I had. He entered my life, rearranged it and then left. However, he made it a point I would not suffer. He knew he could not be with me, that he would leave. He knew that fact damn well. I had wondered why he kept on avoiding me. The thought that he hated me, had caused me to remain awake at night and cry myself to sleep. But I could have never guessed he carried such a big secret that, if it was made public, would shatter all the persons who loved him completely. Though I was quite miffed as to why he could not let me decide what I want and with who I want to be, I appreciated his effort to protect me and I knew the decision was not in his hand.

I did not care that he could not be with me forever. I wanted to spend everyday with him, not wasting even a tiniest moment, which was if he had allowed me. I quoted what he said whenever I was obstinate to remain with him, "Ichigo-kara, do you like to see me that much? Don't worry; I'll be here when you come back. Take a photo of mine if you want."

Those words, which I wanted to hear, always allowed me to leave him because I trusted him to keep his word. He was a man of his words. The way he entered my life, I would have never thought I would ever fall for him . . . yet I did, and hard.

The only thought that passed my mind before I go to sleep or start my day had always and will always be,**_ '_**_Natsume, I love you. I'll always love you . . .**'**_

I want you people to know my life story. I want you to understand how he was and what he meant to me. He was my everything.

The next destination is when I met him for the first time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Special Thanks To: **

**Iris petals and Strawberrycuppycake, for reviewing my first chapter. Really, you guys motivated me to write the next chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

**Mikan's POV**

I lifted my eyes and stared at the sky. It was crying, like me. I was drenched in cold water but I did not shiver. Those small reactions were in a far corner in my mind. It seemed I could no longer take pleasure in anything. Even the crisp smell of the newly arrived autumn, which always made me breathe in deeply and enjoy the scenery, was of no help. The scene that was enfolding in front of me was enough to remind me of what I was doing here, outside in this rainy weather, and what had happened.

I remembered when I saw you lying on the ground, blood dripping from your chest and your vacant eyes. I was frozen. I remembered, my heart had, as if, stopped for a time and my brain was only repeating those words; 'No, no, nooooo. . It can't be'

It was the last smile that you gave me that brought back to the cruel reality I was in. The rage that I felt was so deep and it was something I did not and could not believe I had in me. However, at that time the only thing that my brain could process was that they had killed you. That bloody organisation stole you away from me, Ruka and everybody who loved you. My fury erupted from me like fire that engulfed and destroyed every single enemy. If Koko had not been there to calm me, then I would have perhaps blown the entire place. He paced me with words of you waiting for me, calling for me, needing me. It was all that I needed to hear and I rushed to you, but you were already gone. Ruka was weeping, holding your head close to his chest. From the single moment I knew that, you were no more here, that you were gone, that my life would never be the same as before and that I was alone without you besides me. I dropped to your side and buried my face in your neck. I kept on holding on you, hoping you would wake up, feel annoyed and call me 'Baka' just as every time you did when I disturbed your sleep.

I tried to see through the curtain of tears that kept on swelling my eyes, and the water dripping off my face and eyelashes. Your funeral was being conducted today. Ruka was here, staring at your grave. His eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying himself to sleep like I did, myself, last night. The priest was saying the normal rituals and other things, things that I could not and did not bother to hear. He was a non - Alice. He did obviously not know nor understand of what you saved the society and the world from. All the normal persons thought that you and the other people had die due to an unfortunate incident that occurred on the school premises. It was not fair that people could not and should not know of what we had saved them from, of what a big menace **YOU** had saved them from.

I glanced around and found that the ceremony had ended. I walked to your grave and laid some white roses on it. My eyes watered again when I read the epitaph:

_Here dwells Imai Hotaru_

_Beloved daughter, sister, fiancé and best friend._

_1990-2008_

I walked away from the grave and found Ruka walking towards me. I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly at him. He was the one who was suffering the most. He was after all your fiancé, _Hotaru . . ._

I turned back and saw Ruka kneeling against your tomb. I wiped my tears and smiled. I would not cry anymore. You would not have wanted that, _Hotaru, _I knew.

_'I miss you, Hotaru, I miss you so much.' _With that thought I left the graveyard.

**Three years later**

I stared outside. The sky was blue, with big, white, fluffy clouds moving slowly. I could keep on looking at it. It reminded me of the good days I spent with Hotaru when we were little, when we were unaware of Alices. If only we were not Alice-d people, then maybe Hotaru and I would still be together. I was now in college, along with Ruka-pyon and Koko. We all are 22 years old now. It had been three years since Hotaru left. The head master also had perished in the war. The use of Alice has been banned and I was really surprised when this fact was revealed to us. We, Alice-d people, could live as normal human beings if we did not use them.

I was ordered by the higher ups (though I don't know who they are; It was Narumi-sensei who told me what my task was. I didn't even want to know, I was glad it was the end of our misery and that was enough for me) to put a restriction barrier on the Alices of those who did not agree to stop using theirs. All, except some evil doers and troublemakers, were really pleased to abide by the rule. They, like me, were fed up with all the pain we had had to endure.

From that day onwards, we have been free. Ruka is doing quite, though when I notice him staring outside as if he was in another world; I knew that he still misses Hoatru. I was very happy when she had announced me, more like when I saw the ring on her finger and asked her about it, it was then she told me the news, that Ruka proposed her after two years of dating.

'That Hotaru', I thought, chuckling. I then sobered and stared at my notes. I could feel my eyes watering. I hurriedly rubbed my eyes and glanced around. Thank God, nobody noticed anything, but I could feel Koko's eyes on me. I pretended not to see him and carried on with taking the notes. Koko still uses his mind reading abilities only when he feels the need to and I am sure he just did that. Nobody knows, excluding Ruka and I. Even if the higher ups come to know about it, they won't really have anything against it, as his power isn't very obvious, if he doesn't say anything about it, that is, and cannot hurt anyone physically.

The final bell rang. I reverted back to reality. It was already four O'clock. I did not even notice. Everybody started to gather their things swiftly. When I first entered college, I really envied those students. They seemed free of any burden, unlike me, whose guilt of not being able to save my best friend does not allow me to be the Mikan I had been before. Koko knew how I felt. However he doesn't say anything. I really appreciate him for that. I behave normally, all my friends could say so but only Ruka and Koko knew I changed. I'm more mature now. I see life in a different way I used to before. I know all the pains that life gives us but I also understand the opportunities it gives us. It allowed me to have friends like Hotaru and Ruka, though the former is now gone.

I held my bag tightly to my chest and made my way out of the room. The school yard was almost empty, only a few students remained, chatting and messing around with each other. I stood still when I heard someone calling me. I turned around and found Koko along with Sumire. I forgot to say, Koko aka my cousin, is going out with Sumire after all those years of teasing he made Sumire endure in high school. I'm really fortunate and grateful to have friends like them. They make me feel as if life isn't of all bad things after Hotaru's death.

I smiled and gestured them to come closer. Sumire started to reprimand me right away, "Mikan, I have been calling you since so long, where were you lost?"

She held both my hands and looked at me with wide opened eyes, shining with excitement, "Don't tell me you have finally found your prince charming."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Fine, I won't tell you."

"Mikan, you're no fun," she pouted and then resumed in a surprised tone, "Since when have you become so witty? You were not like that before. You were an idiot."

Since I did not want to let what she last said engulfing my mind, I just played along with her and acted as if I was thinking deeply, "Umm . . . from the time I became entered college and you were not yet transferred here. . . ", I trailed off and laughed, seeing her outraged expression.

"Okay girls, before this turns into a fight, into which I'll be dragged and forced to choose between my cousin and girl friend, I say, let's head back home," Koko jokingly said.

I laughed and sobered," Where's Ruka?"

"He said he had to go somewhere," Koko replied, avoiding my eyes. I immediately knew where he went. He went to visit Hotaru's grave. Not giving me time to ponder over that thought, Sumire joined her hand to my arm and dragged me away, chattering about nothing. I smiled at her attempt at diverting my mind.

"Let's go shopping," she suddenly exclaimed. "Yeah, it has been a long time since I went shopping. . ." she trailed off.

"You mean, the day before," Koko butted in.

Frankly speaking, I forgot that he was here with us. I chuckled, from what he said and at my lack of attention.

"Whatever," she grunted and turned to face Koko, "But you can come with us."

"With whom?" I asked, feeling confused, "You don't mean me, do you?"

"Yes, I do mean you," Sumire said exasperatedly. I could sympathise with Sumire as I was often exasperated with myself.

Koko then rushed in the opposite direction, crying, "No, I'm going home, I don't want to carry your bags."

He then rotated 360 degrees around and said, "Bye."

Sumire faced me, shaking her head, "Your cousin is weird but I like him that way."

"I know you do," I said in a sing-song voice.

She blushed and walked forward, pulling my hand,"Let's go shopping!"

I guessed she regained her composure. I laughed heartily but I was cut when I bumped into someone, a guy, leaning against the wall of the corner. I muttered an apology but did not even bother to look at him. All I remembered noticing was his crimson eyes. Beautiful crimson eyes . . .

Three Hours later

I walked back home, feeling sore. That Sumire when she is in company of clothes, who doesn't know when to stop. I was tired. I just wanted to tuck in my bed and be dead to the world. I was that tired. My neck could not even support my head. My head bowed towards the ground and I looked at the dark pavement while making my way to home. I suddenly crashed into a hard chest and fell flat on my butt, my shopping bag spilling its contents, which Sumire forcibly bought for me, out right on the road. I blushed. I looked at the person I crashed into and found him glaring at me. Even though, I found it extremely rude of him not to help me, although I was the one who was at fault, I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. I already knew he was tall. His eyes were red. I wondered if he was the same guy from before. His hair, I don't know precisely of what colour as it was dark but it could passed as black or brown, was messy and that made him look mischievous if only he was not frowning at me.

"Oi," he said.

I hurriedly stuck all my stuffs in bag again and stood up.

"I'm sorry," I muttered

"You better be," he grunted.

"I didn't see you," I protested against the tone of voice he was using on me. "And you could have helped me."

He barely acknowledged what I said and said as he walked past me, "Whatever, Ichigo-kara panties."

My eyes opened wide and I remained speechless. I had never met someone as rude, arrogant and pervert as him.

"Pervert," I cried as soon as I regained my voice.

I hurriedly rushed back home. My tiredness was all forgotten.

Back home I realised I had worn jeans. There was no way he could have seen my underwear. I then understood; I had my stuff visible to anyone on the ground and there was a strawberry prints lingerie in it.

"Shit," I swore.

Next Morning In The Classroom

"Dear students, I ask you to please welcome our new student, Natsume Hyuuga.", the teacher said.

"Introduce yourself, he asked him.

I kept my attention on the sky when I recognised the cold voice from last night. I swiftly turned my head to his direction and gasped, "It was really him, the rude guy form last night and I was wrong his hair is raven in colour."

He must have heard me, for he stared right into my eyes as he introduced himself, "Natsume Hyuuga."

And he bloody SMIRKED at me.

"Shit," I swore for the second time and hurriedly focused my eyes on my hand.

"There a place behind Sakura, you can sit there." Sensei ordered.

I finally concluded to myself, "This is the beginning of hell."

He smirked as he walked past me.

"It sure is," he whispered.

I'm doomed.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Natsume's POV 1

**A/N- Freshly written, updated and posted.^^**

**I know it has been a long time; a month, I think. I would like to clarify one thing. This story is being told in Mikan's point of view. However, I would like to include Natsume's point of view from time to time. This chapter is quiet long as it comprises details of Natsume's life. **

**I can call this chapter as the second chapter or an outtake of chapter 1. It is not part in Mikan's narration but it enlightens the readers more, I guess, about Natsume's personality and what will happen later on in the story. **

**Sorry for the long note and for any grammatical or typing errors.**

**Special Thanks To: **

**PinkPocket 23 and allaboutstrawberry, for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**Chapter 2/Outtake Chapter 1**

Natsume's POV

I stared at the room. It looked so different from the one I had back in Singapore. Back there, the atmosphere was gloomy; trees had been snatched of their leaves, making the already gloomy air appear dead. I have just arrived here, in Japan, this morning, along with Aoi. Here, through my window, I could see a tree, covered with pink like-feathers leaves, embellished its surroundings. A soft breeze entered the room, ruffling my hair. It was already spring here. Another difference. I was about to walk out of the room and visit that Sakura tree when I heard Aoi's voice breaking through the silence.

"Natsume Nii-san!"

"Hn." I said, acknowledging her presence.

"Are you ready for college tomorrow?"

"Hn."

"Nii-san, please be more responsive. We are alone here. Not surrounded by people who wishes us hurt."

"I know." But we can never be hundred percent sure, Aoi.

She squealed, "I'm so happy, Youichi and I will attend the same school. Yeeeehhhh."

"Yeah, I'm too." Youichi's sleepy voice, coming from his bedroom, joined in.

I glared at her and at the closed door and she pouted at me.

"Great." I muttered sarcastically. Yeah, Youichi lived with us also.

"Oh, Nii-san, don't be like that. It's not my fault you don't have a girl friend yet." She joked with a straight face on. I growled at her.

Her face puckered and she burst out into a peel of laugher.

"Wait here, you little. . ." I made my way to her running figure. Just when I caught up with her, she turned around and smiled.

I stopped and looked uncertainly at her.

"What?"

"I love when you're like this, Oni-san. Just like before. It has been so long I had not seen you like this. Really long. . ." her voice wavered and broke. Her eyes watered.

I looked away and pulled her into my arms. I said nothing. It was only when she regained her normal state that I muttered. "Cry baby."

She looked up, blinking at me. I broke away from the hug, walked into my new bedroom and closed the door. I lied on the bed and waited.

Her shrill voice came at last, "Nii-san, you jerk."

A late but not an unexpected reaction, that's so like her, I smirked as I covered my eyes with my left arm - Waiting for the sleep to overcome me.

Afternoon

I was sitting on one of the branch of my Sakura tree. Yes, _**mine.**_It had already been registered as mine. My eyes were closed. I glanced down from the corner of my eye, when I felt a familiar presence below me.

"I see you've already adopted the Sakura tree." I did not reply.

"You had always a crush on Sakura trees. I had once wondered whether your childhood best friend and you were not gay. I always seemed to find you guys, sitting side by side under the Sakura tree, talking. . ."

"Aoi." My voice cut her out.

"You really want me to strangle you?"

"I'll then be forced to stop you, Natsume Oni-san." Another recognisable voice rejoined the conversation. I thought he had gone to look for a suitable high school for Aoi and him.

"You-Chan, when did you arrive?" She ran and hugged him. He blushed. She broke away from him only when my glare started to burn holes into her back.

Youichi cleared his throat and replied, "Just in time to come to know about the interesting story of Sakura trees."

He smirked at me.

I mentally slapped my forehead. Aoi was right. Youchi really had developed my personality.

I jumped and slapped the back of Youichi's head. I whispered into his ears, "Blushing guy."

He blushed again. This time, he stared at the ground. I guessed, he found the ground pattern very much interesting. I smirked.

Aoi, unaware of the situation, skipped forward, grabbed hold of her boy friend's hand and dragged him with her. And he blushed. Again.

I was not against their relationship. In fact, I was quite glad that Aoi liked Youichi. He was someone I knew and understood very well. I was just, never would I say this to anyone, embarrassed when they displayed their relationship openly.

...

Back in Singapore, I attended the Gakuen Alice Academy. Before that, my family died when our house was captured by the red dancing flames which Aoi's Alice caused. The non-Alice people regarded me and my dad as dangerous as we possessed a very striking power; Fire. Dad did not want Aoi to feel that kind of hate. So her Alice was kept secret. It had gone out of control due to Persona's, one of the Academy's teacher,_ if we could address him as one_, manipulative mind and Alice. She had never been able to summon her Alice since then.

I was at the Sakura tree at that time with my best friend, bidding him farewell as he was leaving the country, along with his parents. I did not ask him where. He was in haste. He said he would come back later. And he left. But I can never say whether he did or not. I had already become a prisoner in the Academy.

The moment I had noticed a house on fire in my area, I rushed to the spot immediately. My eyes bugged out as I observed the flame silently. It was my home which was being consumed by the flames. I snapped out of the trance. For the first time, I noticed people gathered all around the house but not even one helped to extinguish the fire. I broke into a run but was stopped when the house collapsed. My eyes widened and I felt fear for the first time in my nine years old life. My attention was diverted to a woman's talks.

"Poor Hyuugas."

"Yeah, both Mr. Hyuuga and his wife had been inside." Another woman said. I felt something break inside of me. Into pieces.

"Their daughter as well." _No, it cannot be._

"Do you think she died as well?" _Say No please._

"I think so. Poor her." _You're lying._

"Hmm. . .I don't regret the death of Mr. Hyuuga but his wife and the little girl were so nice and innocent. They didn't possess that demoniac power like the two males."

Those words kept haunting my head.

"Yeah, who do you think caused the fire? It can't be Mr. Hyuuga. He was inside when the building collapsed." _Dad loved us, he could have never done that. Stop lying! _

Dad had been inside as well. This cannot be happening with me. I must be dreaming. _Wake up now. _

I couldn't.

"It must be his son."

"Yeah, it must have been him." She concluded.

That was all Persona needed to get hold of me. The people thought I caused that and I thought my parents and Aoi were dead.

"There he is. Run." a voice cried out.

I glared at them. They had no right to conclude things they had no idea about. I could feel heat in my hand rising rapidly and fire appeared in my palm.

Suddenly I caught the sight of a masked man, at that time I didn't know it was him; Persona. Maybe it had been him. The one who caused the fire. My fire went out as I ran towards the figure. He moved swiftly into an alley. I caught up with him and struck him in the jaw.

"It was you. Wasn't it? You caused the fire." I spat out.

He smirked.

That did it.

I launched to hit him.

He grabbed hold of my shirt and lifted me up the ground.

"Yes and No."

I glared at him while I tried not to let my confusion display on my face.

"I caused the fire."

I struggled and lashed my foot into his stomach.

"And at the same time I didn't."

"Your sister caused it." I stared into his eyes. He smirked again. My shock was evident.

"I controlled her Alice."

"You didn't?" I growled.

I attempted a punch again. I could not.

"And now, if you don't follow me quietly, I'll kill her."

"She's alive?" I could not suppress my rising hope.

"For now. But I can't say the same thing about your parents."

"You!"

"But If you don't listen to me, I'll KILL her."

"Don't you dare!" I hissed.

...

He brought me into a dark cell. I saw Aoi's unconscious figure.

"What did you do to her?" I muttered, my voice filled with horror.

"I just used up her Alice. And I can kill her right now."

I could not do anything. I was helpless.

_For the time being._

...

Days. Months. And Years passed. I became a kind of puppet. I had to listen to his orders, train myself and undergo risky mission. I gradually became used to it. I was already used to it, though my life span was decreasing slowly. But I did not care. I would become so strong that one day I would be able to thwart Persona's entire plan and deliver my sister.

And I did. I became so strong, that I was feared by everyone, even by the girls who thought of me as handsome. Even my attitude changed. I became cold, emotionless; like a robot. I kept working on an escape plan to deliver my sister from here. But something, I did not predict, happened. My plan changed. It had included someone else; Youichi Hijiri, someone whose past seemed like mine. . .

I became closer to him. I understood him and he understood me. However my plan could not be executed any sooner, not under Persona's keen and sharp eyes.

...

I was seventeen, nearly eighteen. Youichi was fifteen. The same age as Aoi. My kidnapped sister. But not for long. The day had finally arrived. The academy was being attacked by its enemies. The AAO. I had to defend the school. I could not afford those innocent students to lose their life due to an absurd enmity. I had already told Youichi of my plan. He was going to rescue Aoi. I believed in him. I knew he could do it. And I was not proved wrong.

...

I stood on the narrow hard surface of the road. Aoi was near me, Youichi holding her up. She was crying. From our position, we could see all the corpses, burnt alive or killed by the enemies. I could not save them all. The only being I did not want alive, survived. Persona.

We were free. Yes, but he was there. Somewhere. Waiting to strike whenever he would have a chance to.

_Something good happened to us but little did I know, the same war had caused someone much pain . . ._

...

Aoi could not recognise me. I had changed so much. However she did understand that it could not be help. Circumstances caused this change to happen. And I was glad. Not for the circumstances, but for the change. It was better. I could now face anything emotionlessly. But Aoi insisted from time to time, that we act as we had been before. And it helped that she was by my side. If not, it would not have been the slightest bit possible.

_If only I knew what was awaiting me in the near future._

_..._

All the years I did missions had really reduced my life span. Drastically. I did not mind. I managed to deliver my sister and that all mattered to me. My life was not so important. I had no such wish, that is, to live.

_Had I know, I would meet her in the future, I would not have had wished that? Probably yes._

_..._

Both Aoi and Youichi forced me to follow a treatment. To grant me more time to live. It was working. But I was not allowed to use my Alice.

Never again.

...

The doctor, Miya Faijsia, was a nice person. Very straight forward. In a few meetings, she understood me. She talked, I listened.

She looked kind of as a businesswoman, with a straight face and neat bun. She was only a few years my elder and married. She and Aoi soon became good friends.

...

Present Time

I waited outside the college premises. I had already gotten my admission slip. I was still standing there only because of my empty-headed sister. She told me to wait. And I did not even know for what reason. . .

The bell had rung. Loud, laughing voices could be heard. School had ended. Oh shit. That meant girls.

Bloody Hell. . .

I pulled my hood over my head and kept a low profile. I leaned against the wall and waiting, head down.

Suddenly, I heard voices heading to my direction.

"Your cousin is weird but I like him that way." A high pitch voice said.

"I know you do," another person replied in a sing-song voice. Her voice was nice compared to the other one.

"Let's go shopping!"

Girls. I slowly shook my head. Shopping Freaks.

The nice-voice girl laughed. And then stopped.

That is, WHEN SHE BUMPED INTO ME.

Was she blind or what? I lifted my head and glared at her. But she did not even bother to look at me. She just whispered 'Sorry' and rushed away, dragging her friend with her.

I glared. Where the hell was Aoi?

The instant I saw her coming, I adjusted my feet in a walking stance. And I walked away.

I felt her rushing towards me. She was soon out of breath. I stopped in my track.

"I'm sorry, Nii-san, I . . ."

"Let's go." I muttered.

"But Nii-san, I . . ."

"Don't bother." I cut her off again.

She was awfully quiet the whole time we walked back home and headed directly towards her bedroom as soon as we arrived. Youichi looked confusedly at me, and I just glanced back and went into mine.

Why did I act so cold?

Maybe because that brunette bumped into me?

If it had been really because of that, how will I survive college, then? I sighed.

That evening

I was bored. And guilty. Why should I even? Oh well, I'll just walk around. Maybe I'll be less confused.

I looked at my hands. I wondered how my Alice was doing. What the hell is wrong with me? 'What is my Alice doing?' I must be losing my mind.

I shook my head.

I stopped when I felt a force hit me lightly. I looked straight ahead just in time to see the brown end of a girl's hair gravitating down. I looked down and glared.

I have been glaring a lot today.

It was the same girl. The one who bumped into me, this morning. Does she have a habit of hitting against everybody?

She was sitting on the ground.

Doesn't she have a chair or a sofa at home, for her to sit on the pavement?

She looked up. Long straight brown hair, trimmed at different lengths, with bangs covering her forehead emphasising her orb coloured eyes. She was beautiful. Yeah, but that did not mean she can bump into anyone she wants. I glared harder, frowning.

All her stuffs had spilled onto the ground. I could even see a strawberry-coloured panty.

I called to her, "Oi."

She quickly gathered all her things, making a pile of them and stuffed them into her bag. She was now on her feet.

She murmured an apology. Again. For the second time today. I wonder if she knows this too.

"You better be," I grunted.

She soon talked back. She must not be very happy with the kind of tone I'm using against her. I must really be in a bad mood today.

"I didn't see you," she protested, "And you could have helped me."

That last thought made me realise, I had to apologise to Aoi. I now understood that she was hurt. She never says anything, so how can I understand?

I walked past her, wondering what I should say to Aoi, and retorted quickly, "Whatever, Ichigo-kara panties."

She remained quiet, I already knew it was not her habit in the short time I met her. She cried, out loud that I was a pervert and I heard her footsteps fading away as she rushed into the opposite direction.

I smiled. It was thanks to her that I realised my mistake. Maybe when I'll meet her one day, I'll thank her. In my own way. I smirked, this time.

I'm sure we'll meet again.

Don't ask how, but I do know.

I turned back and made my way home. I had to apologise.

…..

Next Morning

Aoi waved to me as she went, along with Youichi, to their school. We had reconciled. I was still wondering at home how I would apologise when she, herself, hugged me and asked for forgiveness. I was kind of relieved. I accepted her regret and said sorry in turn. Quietly, of course.

The teacher told me to wait outside. What the hell is that rule? I don't know.

I heard his cranky voice saying, "Dear students, I ask you to welcome our new student, Natsume Hyuuga."

And coincidently his name was Mr. Cranky.

"Introduce yourself", he asked me. What? Didn't he just introduce me?

I allowed myself to do so in the most polite way I could afford of, remembering Aoi's words.

However that was not necessary as I heard a known voice, the girl with the nice voice and the strawberry-prints girl.

I stared directly at her and presented myself with a smirk, "Natsume Hyuuga."

"Shit." She whispered and hurriedly directed her eyes to her copybook.

"There a place behind Sakura, you can sit there." Cranky ordered.

For the first time, I just met him, he did something I liked.

"This is the beginning of hell." I heard the Nice-voice girl, Strawberry-prints panties girl and now known as Sakura, say.

I smirked as I walked past her.

"It sure is."

She banged her head with the table.

I finally will be able to thank her. I wonder how I'll do it.

Oh well, I can start with irritating the hell out of her. That is much easier to do.

And she has the same surname as My Sakura tree. Nice.

College will be, very much fun, this year – Smirk.

….


	4. Chapter 2

**For You**

**A/N: Just written and updated. No revision done. Forgive me for any mistakes.**

**This is chapter two. Mikan meets Natsume's family and takes an important decision of her life. But it's only later that she will realise the true consequences. The story is just building up. The rest will be more focus on what would happen later. I just hope you'll have enough patience to bear with me.**

**Thanks to my dear friend Pumpkindoughnut for her review of the previous chapter. ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- He's my neighbour.<p>

Rays of the sun seeped into my room. It was again the start of a new day. Thankfully, the week-end was here. If not, I don't how to face the raven guy. He is as if taking revenge from me because I had bumped into him. I neared my window and stared at the house in front of me. It was a beautiful house but not in the flashy kind of way. The Sakura tree in the yard added to its beauty.

I learnt yesterday that the house had just been occupied three days ago. I saw a guy with silvery hair entering the house. He looked about nineteen. I had shrugged; I had been too tired from all the teasing I received from Hyuuga during the day. And to say, he just started school yesterday. I wonder why he chose a Friday to start school. Couldn't he begin on Monday? It was what a normal person would have done, right? I had not notice since I had stayed at Sumire's place and returned back home exhausted from all the shopping we had done the day before yesterday. I could hear yells, followed by laughter. I hope my neighbours are not some sort of weird people.

As a neighbour, I should go and welcome them. That was what my mom had taught me when I was small. I entered the bathroom. Water dripped down my face. Tears mixing with it. I hated crying. It was a sign of weakness. And I was trying to be strong. Mom would always go and see the new neighbours, making them comfortable in the new place. They even became friends. I was in total admiration. She was someone I really loved. But like Hotaru, she also left me. The only difference is that she did so much earlier.

. . .

"Grandpa, I'm leaving." I said, putting carefully in my bag the strawberry cake I made.

"Mmm." He sort of replied. I wonder what he was doing. It was ten in the morning.

I entered the kitchen and found him lying under the sink, a look of concentration etching his face. I smiled. He was again 'working'. He always had a knack for repairing things. I guessed the pipe was the reason of his concentration now. Grandpa was the only person left. Nobody would believe me if I told them that he was eighty-three years old. He did not seem as such. With all the stuffs he repairs in the house and all.

I crossed the small road and opened the gate. I knocked at the door. Seconds passed and then a click was heard. The door opened slightly and a pixie-like girl appeared. She was beautiful with shoulder length raven hair and red eyes. She resembled my new enemy, Hyuuga Natsume. She looked at me in apprehension and I smiled gently. Her face twitched and a smile took the place of the half-hidden fear that was previously crafted on her features. It looked as if she had decided I was a good person enough to be kind with. Why did she act as such? I wondered.

She opened the door fully now and greeted me happily. I smiled at her.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. I live in that house", I pointed my house that was directly facing theirs and continued, "As your neighbour, I thought I should welcome you. If you don't mind, that is?"

She shook her head and apologized to have looked so unwelcoming before and said, "I'm Aoi. Come on inside."

"You live alone?" I asked though I knew a guy lived here as well.

"No, my brother, who I don't know where he has gone, lives here and also my . . ." She trailed off as we saw a guy, the one I saw yesterday, walking into the room. His hair was still ruffled as if he just woke up.

"Aoi, who's here?" He muttered, his voice reflecting his sleeping ness.

"She's Mikan. Our neighbour."

"Ah, okay." He replied as he disappeared. He reminded me of Hyuuga. Why is everybody here reminding me of him? I was getting frustrated.

"Don't mind him. He's always like that." She said, her voice clearly showing her embarrassment.

"Youichi, get back here and apologise." She yelled at him.

"He's your brother?"

"Oh, no he's . . ."

Youichi reentered the room, all his sleeping ness away. He walked toward us and acknowledged me with a nod. He grudgingly muttered his name when Aoi glared at him. She seemed to have a lot of control on him.

"Youichi Hijiri."

I smiled warily and nodded.

"And I'm not her brother." He continued in a voice that yelled boredom.

I looked at Aoi and she blushed.

"Well he's my . . ." Youichi cut her off and replied, smirking, instead, "Boyfriend."

I did not know what to say, but hey, that was their stuff, right? So, who was I to interfere?

"Okay." I replied with the only acceptably word I could master.

"It's not what you think, Mikan."

"Oh no, it's okay."

"Her brother lives along with us here." Youichi said, to cut the stuff out short and continued, "And he's here."

I turned around just in time to see a familiar raven hair guy, standing at the side of the door. My eyes widened. What? Natsume was Aoi's brother? That would explain their resemblance.

"Hyuuga." I breathed out.

"You know my brother, Mikan?"

She did not allow me to answer for she continued, "Oh, my manners! You've been here for such a long time and I didn't even invite you to sit."

"Aoi, what is she doing here?"

"She's our neighbour. She lives in the house right in front of us."

"Um. . . Aoi, I have to go now." I mumbled to her.

"Before I forget, here's something for you." I handed her the cake and hurried away. I slammed the door shut and ran to my house.

Natsume Hyuuga is my neigbour! Oh my God!

Aoi was such a nice girl. If they did not resembled each other so much, I would have believed otherwise. And Youichi, though does not look like him, has the same personality. Not once did he smile. He smirked. That could be the only possible reason for Natsume to have allowed Youichi to stay with them when he knew that he was his sister's boy friend.

Torturing me in school is not enough, I guessed. for he is my neighbour too.

. . .

Later in the afternoon, Aoi came to visit me.

"Thanks for the cake, it was delicious. How did you know it was Natsume's favourite flavour?"

"Uhh. . . It was Hyuuga's favourite flavour?" I repeated. How could I have known he liked strawberry? Goddess.

"I believe that was what I said."

"I meant, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Why sorry? You should be proud. He actually ate most of it."

"He did?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be lying."

"I didn't mean it like that." I rectified. Why was I continuing to make a fool of myself?

"I know."

"Come, sit down Aoi."

"I would love to but I can't. I have to go."

"Alright." I was pleased to have collected my composure.

"Before I forgot what I had to say, I apologise for this morning."

"Why should you? Nothing happened."

"But my brother and Youichi were so rude."

"Doesn't matter." I replied shrugging.

"But . . . okay tell me, how do you know Natsume?"  
>"He's in my class."<p>

"Oh, now I understand."

"What do you understand?" My curiosity got the better out of me.

"Oh, nothing, see you later then Mikan-nee." She walked towards the door.

"Mikan-nee?" I repeated. My composure kept on breaking. And I hated that. Why?

"You don't mind, do you?" Aoi turned around and asked, looking at me.

I did not reply. Aoi smiled sadly and nodded, "It's alright, Mikan-Chan." The door closed quietly.

How would you understand, Aoi? All the persons close to me would always leave me one day. I don't want to have another person to worry about. I know I would like you terribly if I get close to you. And I couldn't afford that.

However her sad smile kept haunting my mind and I decided. I ran to join her outside. I cried out to her and smiled. "You can call me Mikan- nee, Aoi."

"I'm sorry I hesitated."

She smiled widely and kissed me on the cheeks. I watched as she entered her house, waving at me.

I saw Natsume staring at me from the balcony and then retreated in his room.

Why was I doing? Why was I allowing other people to enter my life? I already made a mistake by allowing her to be close to me. One day she would leave me as well. But now that I had already risk that, I should abide by my decision.

. . .

I sat on my bed after dinner. Natsume's room as still illuminated. He had not gone to sleep as yet. I walked toward my window. I jumped back when I saw Natsume on the balcony again, with just his pants on, looking in my direction. I gulped. No shirt. It was not a secret that he was hot. Just when he entered the college, all the girls kept on talking about him the whole day long. Even I find him handsome. But I would never admit that to him. Why is it that family always makes me feel as if I should open my heart more? What would happen later on? I shook my head and smiled weakly at him. I turned around too quickly or I would have seen the small smile he latched out.

I lied on my bed and closed my eyes. The lights in his room went off and my mind clouded.

It was the end of this day but little did I know, the more I hesitated about becoming close to them, the more attached I would become.

* * *

><p><strong>Till next time then. <strong>


End file.
